Drabble Collection Themes
by Julie Wtersprite
Summary: Different themes are used to explain how Sakura and Kakashi got together, in form of short drabbles. Please read and review. KakaSaku
1. stargazing

Drabble Collection Themes

* * *

><p>1. stargazing<p>

* * *

><p>With a soft plop he landed on his rear next to her outstretched form and followed her gaze to the blue of Konoha's cloudless sky.<p>

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?" his smooth voice held a hint of teasing and she didn't need to look away from the enchanting blue to see the amused glint in his sole, charcoal gray eye.

"I'm stargazing," she murmured, far too peaceful and dreamy to rise to the occasion and let her famous temper flare up.

Now confused, but utterly amused, Kakashi lay down next to her, facing up, but kept his eye firmly on her. "There are no stars, Sakura-chan; it's still day-time."

He was in his 'I'm your sensei and I know better' mode, she realized, but didn't say anything about it, as she quietly answered his unasked question.

"Not for long anymore and I want to catch the first star and make a wish."

He was quite for a while, before humming and looking up at the slowly reddening sky. "For Sasuke?" he muttered, feeling silly for even asking it.

Her answer surprised him.

"No. I found something much better to wish for."

And her bright greens were focused entirely on him, and he couldn't tear his gaze away from the last rays of sunlight playing in her luminous orbs, glinting at him with something he'd ever seen directed at the young, misguided Uchiha before.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a small collection of my favorite themes, beginning from a obvious Sakura to her and Kakashi falling getting together. I hope you like it and will review. Julie


	2. love letters

2. love letters

* * *

><p>He found her giggling sweetly, bent over softly rustling sheets of colored paper, reading intently and shaking her head occasionally.<p>

"What are you reading?" he asked, as was his way, completely unannounced and scared the heck out of her.

She calmed down her jumping heart, glaring lightly at him, before a smile stretched her soft pink lips and she gazed at the papers on her knees again. "Love letters," she said simply, her hand making a motion to show him the countless papers scattered around her under the shade of the big old oak.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Kakashi sat down next to her, carefully avoiding the papers, and looked out on the open, green filed. "Oh?" he indicated his curiosity, hoping she didn't pick up on the catch in his voice.

She didn't. Sakura only smiled softly; folding the mint green papers she'd been reading and reaching for sky blue ones between them. "Yeah. Recently I treated a whole academy class at the hospital. Iruka-sensei brought over the thank-you cards from the girls and love letters from the boys, saying that they're all smitten and plotting on how to get injured to come and let me heal them again. They're so cute." She giggled and resumed her reading.

Feeling oddly relieved, Kakshi chuckled and gazing at her beautiful smiling face, concluded that of course the academy boys would be smitten with this angel of pink and green that took their pain away with a soft smile and gentle hand. There was, after all, no grown man who could resist her charm either. Absolutely no one.

* * *

><p>AN: Second theme. I'll post four right away and the others as I work out which order to use for them. Please review.

Julie


	3. moonlit walks

3. moonlit walks

* * *

><p>Again a nightmare, sighed Kakashi inwardly as he came to himself and realized that he was sitting upright in his bed, bathed in sweat, when only a heartbeat ago he was witnessing his best friend's death all over again. The memories never stopped plaguing him, guilt and pain never lessening, only dimming for moments when newfound happiness with his new team lulled him into comfort and contentedness.<p>

Getting up he grabbed his shirt with the attached mask and dressed swiftly, running a hand through messy hair, before he jumped out his window, in desperate need for cool air to clear the fog of sleep and numb the still fresh pain of resurfaced memories.

Konoha was sleeping soundly under the protective watch of the night guards, ANBU ops mingling in the shadows, keeping peace and order, near the gates he could hear the low whistle of the gate keeper, sprawled on the high bow above the closed green doors, enjoying the cool breeze and the scent of trees and flowers from the lush forests ahead. Everything was silent, peaceful and content.

That was why Kakashi was startled to see a human shape under a tree near the training grounds. Knowing that no intruder could have gotten past the ever watchful ANBU, he slowly approached the person, as if not to scare them. At the sound of his feet on the concrete the person turned his way and he found himself looking into a pair of dazzling emeralds.

"Kakashi," she greeted him with a soft smile and he waved in return, not quite sure if he wasn't still in his apartment, asleep and only dreaming of her as so often lately.

But no. The slight wind was cool against his masked face, the scents and sounds of the forest too clear to his senses and all of Sakura's features were sharp and real, unlike his dreams where he could only see one part of her face at a time.

"Sakura-chan?" he addressed her with forced cheerfulness. "What are doing outside this late? Are you sure you aren't ignoring your curfew?"

She merely smiled and shook her head. "I live alone, I don't have a curfew. And I couldn't sleep; I rarely can during the full moon, so I came here to get some fresh air. Care to join me for a walk?"

It didn't escape his notice that she'd clearly avoided the gates and their stone benches by coming to the training grounds, far yet near enough to the place where Sasuke had left her years ago, during a night of full moon, no less. And she didn't ask him any questions, probably to prevent giving answers in return, which was just fine by him. Tonight they could just be two lonely souls, both plagued by memories and both ignorant on the other's pain to avoid their own.

"Sure."

But as they both walked among the beat up trees of the training grounds, the moon lightening their way and their light smiles, either fully displayed or hidden by dark cloth, Kakashi realized that he wasn't as lonely now as he'd been before. And all that was thanks to a small scarp of a girl who turned mountains to dust with bare fists and melted frozen hearts with a smile. It was good being in love.

* * *

><p>AN: Third theme. R&R


	4. secret admirer

4. secret admirer

* * *

><p>Sakura hurried from her office, knowing that by now even Kakashi was probably waiting with Naruto and Sai for the end of her shift. And there they were, Sai was sitting on the floor, next to Naruto's legs, drawing a few patients huddled in chairs, Naruto was hunched in a chair, complaining of hunger and Kakashi was flustering the receptionist behind the counter.<p>

The blond girl spotted Sakura first and relief washed over her flushed face.

"Sakura-sama!" she called with a slight wave. "Your team is waiting for you!"

Sakura smiled at the freaked out woman and walked over to Kakashi, effectively distracting him from further embarrassing the poor nurse.

"Sorry, Ayumi-san, I had an emergency and forgot the time. I didn't mean for you to be harassed by Kaka-sensei." She laughed at the indignant look in the Copy Ninja's sole visible eye.

Ayumi quickly smiled back at her head doctor and went to check her inbox.

"You have mail again, Sakura-sama."

Sakura looked away from Kakashi, hiding the sly smile as she guessed what sort of mail it was.

"Really? What might that be?"

Ayumi brought over a small envelope and a box of Sakura's favorite cherry-filled chocolate and set it on the counter.

"From your secret admirer. One of the nurses brought it over earlier."

Kakashi's eye narrowed and Sakira smiled in satisfaction, opening the letter and holding it up, providing Kakashi a chance to sneak a peak on the message as well.

_'To the beautiful blossom of Konoha Hospital,_

_May these chocolates sweeten your day and convey to you how happy I am to receive your gentle and loving care today, too._

_Yours truly,_

_Secret Admirer.'_

Giggling at the message and even more at the killing intent she could feel emanating from Kakashi, Sakura folded the note and stuffed it into her bag before opening the chocolate box and taking one in her mouth, moaning as the cherry spilled on her tongue.

"I have to tell Lee-san to stop doing this. There is no sense in playing secret admirer if I know who he is." She broke into a fit of laughter at the look on Kakashi's masked face. God, he was so obvious.

* * *

><p>AN: Fourth theme. Please R&R


End file.
